Riku and his Cuckoo-Clock Heart
by Sable-Reiver
Summary: Riku's heart is replaced with a cuckoo-clock the day of his birth to keep him alive. One of the only issues is he can't fall in love, but when he meets Sora he can't stop his clock from ticking faster and falling for the cute brunet. The Boy with the Cuckoo Clock Heart AU, SoRiku, Slight AkuRoku


Though Riku has never met his parents, having been born on the coldest day of the year and left to be raised by the midwife who delivered him, he's never thought of himself without love or without a family. The love that he feels, however, is terribly scarce for on that coldest day in Twilight Town Riku was born with a heart of ice and was not destined to live through his first night. Still, Namine, being not only the best midwife in the town but also Twilight Town's finest witch, she quickly created the only thing she could to replace his heart with; a cuckoo-clock.

As Riku grew, Namine never let him leave her mansion on the hill through the woods outside of the town. "It's far too dangerous," she'd say, not unkindly, "who knows what you'll encounter out there? And if you do not keep yourself in check your heart will burst and I can't bear the thought of losing you."

And honestly, for years he was entirely content with staying in the mansion, helping as Namine repaired those who could not repair themselves and giving remedies not sold in the town shops. But his curiosity won him over eventually, as curiosity often does with young boys, and soon Riku was pestering Namine each year after his tenth birthday to take him out into the town to finally witness society in action.

Impressively, the witch manages to keep Riku contained for another four years before relenting and, on the day of his fourteenth birthday, she promises to take him into town.

"I would have preferred your heart to be stronger, but I guess I can't keep you here any longer. Remember, Riku, every beat of your heart is a minor miracle, you're fragile. Do you remember the three rules of your heart?"

"Yes, don't touch the hands of my clock, and don't lose my temper," Riku can barely contain his excitement for leaving, and sitting here reciting the rules that Namine has ingrained in him since before he can remember is not helping him in any way.

"And most importantly," Namine intones, holding Riku's head in her hands and ensuring that he's paying attention now that her rules are to be put to the test. "Don't, under any circumstances, fall in love." As if he even knew what that was like.

"I know, my heart looks like a toy but it's not to be played with. I promise, now can we go?"

She smiles softly at the boy she raised as her own, her flesh heart warming that - despite her being unable to have her own kids - she was still able to be a parent. "Of course."

The town is more magnificent than Riku ever imagined it being, the hills climbing constantly upward and the clock tower rising to the top of the world, or so it seems from their vantage point in the plaza.

It's not just the wonder of the clock tower, however, but everything about the town, the bustling people, the calling of the street merchants, the cobblestone roads that make the soles of his shoes click with every step, it's more than he knew to be possible and more than he is certain he could take in, in a lifetime.

A beautiful girl in a sundress walks towards them on the street and Riku's mouth drops open in wonder. Namine looks on, absolutely horrified, until Riku runs a few steps past the brunette and points up at the clock tower looming over the spires of the city. "Is that my dad?"

Relieved, Namine laughs. "No, your grandfather perhaps."

She's barely able to finish before Riku has taken off again, this time towards a boy sitting on a bench in the square, eating an icecream bar and Riku can't tear his eyes away. "Magnificent," he breaths.

"Me?" the boy asks, smiling salaciously.

"No, soft ice on a stick, I wonder how it works." His clock whirrs with excitement and the little cuckoo bird escapes from it's cage to tweet it's own enjoyment of their study.

"Riku, stay close." Namines warns, pulling back his clothes to see what, if anything, had happened to his heart.

Deeming him fine, Namine lets Riku go away to a shop window and marvel at the contents inside.

"Namine!" Diz, a regular customer at their mansion calls out, bringing her into polite conversation.

Namine pulls away. "Of course, be sure to come see me if your back starts acting up again."

"I will. Oh, and Namine, this is for Riku, it's his birthday today, right?" He passes her a hard boiled egg with a smiley face penned onto it. "It's a memory, my wife made the best eggs and we'd paint them on special holidays. I'm nowhere nearly as skilled, but one day I'm sure Riku'll be glad to have a childhood memory to tuck into his pocket."

"Thank you." Namine smiles genuinely before running to chase after her son only to find him no longer in eyesight. "Riku!" She calls frantically, rushing through the crowds of people while looking for the only family she has.

Wandering the hills in Twilight Town is indescribably wonderful for Riku and he eventually finds himself right next to the clock tower as if inexplicably drawn towards it. There seems to be the most people here, mulling about, catching trains, or meeting loved ones, or simply watching over the rest of the town from the Station Heights. Amongst them, the most beautiful sound that Riku has ever heard.

Mulling through the crowd, Riku looks for the origin of the noise, stopping when he sees a singer, turning a barrel organ. He hears the mechanical ticking and also the emotions welled inside of it. Without meaning too, Riku sees himself in that machine, so when the singer starts to join in, Riku hears the song as though it were written for him alone.

"Excuse me," he finds himself saying, unable to stop himself the vision before him drawing him close.

The boy playing the organ startles, "sorry, can I help you?"

"I, uh, I've never been into town before, I was wondering what the best sights are."

The brunet smiles softly, turning his barrel organ deftly. "Well, my vision is pretty blurry. I can barely see anything, in fact, so I'm afraid I'm not much help."

Riku leans against the organ, trying to appear unaffected by anything, "and you don't wear glasses?"

"I look awful in them, I'd prefer to see the world on my own terms, anyway. If my vision isn't blurred by my bad eyesight it's blurred by the tricks humanity would play."

They keep talking, they talk forever it seems, about the town about music, all the while having Sora turning the cogs of the organ that envelopes them in their own little world.

"I've got to be honest, if I were to see you again I probably wouldn't recognize you." he sounds sad about it, and Riku wants to believe that it isn't his wishful thinking. He's moved away from the organ, the machine going with the momentum he's built up.

In contrast, Riku thinks he knows every curve of the other's face and will always know them better than even his own. "If you want, I can be your eyes." Riku suggests, taking the boy's hand and leading him back to the handle, only to have the brunet trip and fall into Riku where his shirt gets caught on the big hand of Riku's heart and tearing a piece off of it. "I'll work on it." he says, hastening to pull his heart away from the boy, embarrassed.

"I'd like that." the boy breaths, his blue eyes bright and boring into Riku's. He wonders if the singer can see him, now that they're this close, or if he's still just a blurred mess.

Riku's heart has been smoking in protest for awhile now, it's been winding itself, minutes ticking by like seconds and it feels like Riku's body has gone through a week with his new friend and not just the few hours they've spent enrapt in each other. Riku debates pulling away, but finds himself so enrapt that he can't break their intimate connection.

Then, relief comes in the form of the rain, starting slowly, then breaking into a steady downpour. "What's that sound?" Sora asks, Riku's heart now ticking away as normal, the smoke receding with the cooling atmosphere. "That strange ticking?"

Riku looks around for an answer, saying that the sound was his heart unable to contain the full spectrum of human emotions seems rather embarrassing and even scary to admit at this time. "It's just the rain, do you like the rain?"

"Getting wet? No. The sound it makes? Yes." he answers, closing his eyes slowly and leaning forward, asking for a kiss.

The elation Riku feels at the sight is intense, to say the least, and he feels his heart speed up, the smoking coming back almost full force. He leans forward anyway but before they meet the towns grandfather clock rings it's objection, and Riku, coming to himself, listen and backs away. His clock is still running too fast, and he hears his name echo through the streets as his vision starts to blacken. If he had a heart he imagines if it would feel broken.

It's dark outside the mansion when he wakes up and he's on a reclining examination chair with Namine fussing about and finishing fixing Riku up. "What did I tell you? The third rule, did you forget?"

"No." Riku crosses his arms petulantly.

"Then why did you do it? You know you're too fragile; a single brush of the lips could-"

"But I didn't, so it couldn't." Riku feels angry for some reason, feels like arguing for the sake of arguing.

Namine sighs, sitting in a chair beside her son. "You know I'm like this because I worry about you, right?"

Riku nods, feeling silly for his anger but still having the emotion swelling within him. He does know that Namine cares, she cares for him the way no else ever had.

"The greater your love, the greater the pain, and your heart simply wouldn't be able to stand it." Namine starts in on a worried rant, putting equipment away now that Riku is no longer in danger. Namine's words drift into background noise as Riku remembers the boy from town and the time they shared together.

No matter how many times Riku returns to town, with or without Namine knowing, he never sees the boy or the barrel organ, though he remembers the melody perfectly.

"Hey, kid," A voice calls from a bench near the train station.

Riku turns, always keen on people watching if nothing else. However, he finds that the man who called out was talking to him.

"Yes, you. You're back. I see you always coming here, but never doing anything."

It's not a question, but it sounds like one. Riku, tired of keeping things to himself sits down next to the man and starts talking. He tells the stranger everything, about how he came to town and saw the boy playing music and how its the only real thing he's felt his whole life and that his absence has left a hole somewhere inside him that seems bottomless. He doesn't mention the complications of his heart, though he can hear the gears whirring.

"Oh, you mean Sora." Axel speaks the same way he sits; comfortably, relaxed, and like they've been friends for years. "He left to explore the world awhile ago."

"You know him?" Riku can't tell if his heart has stopped entirely or if it's running so fast it stopped ticking.

"More or less."

This revelation keeps Riku's clock ticking for weeks, then months, like he doesn't even have to wind it, though he does just in case. He sneaks out to meet with Axel frequently, they walk around town and talk about more than just Sora, they talk about anything and everything. With Axel's easy nature and openness it was easy to fall in step with him and act like they had known each other for years rather than weeks.

Sometimes Axel leaves town, it's without explanation and without a promise of when he'll be back. "Work," is always the excuse and not elaborated on. But the more time they spend together, the more Riku figures out that Axel isn't a fan of his job in general. Namine has always extracted a fulfilling pleasure from helping people. Riku doesn't know what Axel does but he can see that he takes no joy in his work.

Weeks turn into months and months do, in fact, turn into years. And still they talk as though there is no end to their words.

As is want to happen, their discussions turn more serious and begin to encompass the more important and personal aspects of their lives.

Axel finally tells him about his job, but more importantly about how he moonlights as a pyrotechnic.

Riku tells him about his heart.

"You're Namine's son!"

The exclamation takes Riku by surprise, as he's never divulged the name of his caretaker and while most people know about the witch that lives outside the town, no one but her regulars know her by name.

"She never let me meet you. This is hilarious." Axel laughs freely but Riku still stands there stunned. "This changes everything."

With nothing but surprise coursing through him, Riku lets himself be pulled through the streets, out of town, through the woods, and up the path to the witch's mansion. His home.

"I still don't know how you did it!" Riku is torn between looking at the train compartment and looking at Axel in wonderment.

"I'm very charming, got it memorized?" Axel lounges back in his seat and grins broadly at Riku. "I knew the only way she'd let you out of your sight would be to leave with someone she trusts. I've known her for years and always end up traveling for work, it's nice to travel with an assistant for once."

Riku rolls his eyes but smiles back. "I've always wanted to see the world."

"I know." Axel responds almost too softly to hear. "Let's make sure the trip is worth it."

They disembark at Traverse Town, an oddly calm town despite it being a major transportation hub. Riku can't get enough of it. His eyes trying to take in as much as possible and his heart ticking to the same beat as the giant clock he can hear but not see from the train station.

It's everything Riku thought traveling would be. The food they have is different from what he's used to from Twilight Town and the change overwhelms his senses and makes his clock chime, though it's not yet at the hour.

Axel is polite enough to talk through the meal, pretending that Riku isn't paying attention to everything but his dinner companion.

When they board the ship that night, Riku is all but exhausted from the excitement and falls asleep promptly in their cabin, sure that when he wakes up he'll be back in the mansion.

They're at sea for a few weeks and Riku finds he enjoys sailing more than he thought he would. He finds the rocking of the boat soothing and loves to learn the phrases the sailors throw around to each other.

There are a few of the crew members who take the time to teach Riku how to tie the ropes properly and how to tell how to set the sail to catch the wind most efficiently. Axel doesn't have the same enjoyment of sea life, but he keeps back and is always there for Riku to talk to or sit back while he shows off a new trick. Riku's heart ticks strong and steady, keeping him on task and focused on all the new things he's experiencing. For once it feels like the rhythm he's supposed to set his life to and not a burden for him to fight against.

Axel seems fairly close with Captain Hook, probably due to traveling so frequently, and he can often be found around the Camptain, talking in hushed tones. Riku doesn't pay it much mind with him keeping so occupied around the ship.

Captain Hook drops them off in an amazing city surrounded by water. Riku has always grown up near water, but even when on the island off the mainland he never felt like this; like he's entering something more important than he realizes, that he's in an impenetrable fortress

Axel has a job somewhere in the city, and Riku feels lost training around after him. The streets and corridors all look the same and even though Riku's sense of direction has always been pretty good, he doesn't think he'd be able to trace his way back to the docks.

"Here we are." Axel announces with a grand gesture.

Of all the things Riku has experienced since leaving Twilight Town, this is probably the most resplendent. Standing before them looks to be a circus, or a fair. Some kind of show with tents and performers. It's a cultivation of talented people pooled into the same place to astound, to show off, and to teach spectators. Riku's clock whirrs with excitement.

Axel leads him through the tents, its not the first time they've hired him, but this will be their biggest venue yet. He's contracted to commemorate the event with a fireworks display while the show is in Hollow Bastion. A tall, silver haired man pulls him aside and Riku takes that as his cue to look around on his own. After all, that's what you are supposed to do at an attraction, right?

He walks up to the rollercoaster, never having seen one mostly inside, and wonders how big it could possibly be. A hand lands on his shoulder and it makes Riku startle.

"She's beautiful, isn't she, my boy?" The imposing lady intones. She sounds like a museum curator showing off a masterpiece.

"I've never seen anything like it." He replies, honestly.

"Come on in and let me show you what wonders you're missing out on."

Riku lets himself be steered towards the entrance and loaded into one of the carts. The woman starts up the ride and hops in beside him, leaving them only with each other, in the darkness.

Maleficent is compelling. Riku decides, sitting on one of the fold out chairs in front of a small stage. Riku's not entirely sure he likes her, but she doesn't strike him as necessarily bad, just spooky like the ride she presides over. She had offered him the job of running The Dragon as this was one of the biggest shows they've put on and everyone was being kept busier than usual.

Riku had agreed, on the condition it was a temporary position and his clock chirped with something that felt like annoyance. Riku thoughtlessly pulled his jacket to the side to make sure it was still running fine which Maleficent peered at the device in wonderment. She said it made him uniquely qualified to make sure The Dragon ran on time.

Music stirred as Axel found a seat next to him. "Have fun by yourself?" he whispered in Riku's ear.

"More fun than you I think."

The beat dropped and someone started to sing on stage, Axel nodded in the direction of the stage, causing Riku to turn and see something he hadn't anticipated so soon.

Sora stood on the stage, looking taller and more filled out than he had a few months ago in Twilight Town, puberty had done similar things with himself. Sora was dancing to the music and singing confidently to the crowd. Just like the first time he saw the boy, Riku couldn't take his eyes off of him.

Axel kept a hand gently on his chest to keep Riku in his seat and off the floor. The stage mesmerized the audience, the performer filling up the platform and drawing in the audience's gaze like he was born for it. This was obviously not his first performance and a small part of Riku wishes he could have been seeing that one instead.

The song ends with a flourish and a standing ovation. Axel nudges Riku softly and points to the caravan that doubled as Sora's dressing room. "No one will notice if you go now."

Needing no more prompting Riku steers himself towards the door, holding his breath and slipping inside without drawing attention. Inside he eyes the vanity mirror with brushes and glasses and things Riku doesn't recognize. He turns to a rack of outfits, mostly variants of the one he saw Sora wearing tonight, and reaches out to touch them.

He hears Namine's rules echo in his head, specifically the third one. His clock grinds its gears a moment, wondering if he was betraying his parent and wondering if he could call this love without having experience anything of the sort before. Riku steps back as the door opens, allowing a wave of applause to flood the small space for a moment before being shut back out.

Sora, as blind as Riku knew him to be, didn't notice anyone else in the room until Riku coughed softly to draw his attention. He saw Sora stiffen and turn ridgedly to face him, squinting slightly as if trying to see who was with him. "What are you doing here?"

Riku shifts his weight and pretends not to be nervous, looking just over Sora's shoulder at something on the vanity. "I came to give my acclaim for your performance," he settles on after a moment. It sounds better than _I couldn't get you out of my head and have travelled so far outside of my little world in the vain hope of finding you again._

"Do you always follow people into their dressing rooms just to talk to them?"

It's a stark realization that for all of Riku's infatuation, they only met once and he's sure Sora doesn't even know his name yet. "Not often, no," he manages through his embarrassment. It would be foolish to think that this charming man before him would even remember their encounter.

Moments pass like hours and Riku feels like his clock must be running slow, in need of a winding or some maintenance because no one could hold their breath for as long as Riku has. Then Sora speaks again, "haven't we met somewhere before?" Bright blue eyes peer mercilessly into Riku's cogs and beyond. "I'm sure I recognize you from somewhere."

Time tries to compensate for its earlier lethargy and starts ticking forward at impossible speeds. Riku's clock is cobbled together with old parts and Namine's affection and his nervous flutter anxiously as it hope the mechanism is able to withstand the strain. "Recognize me?" Is all he can muster for a response.

Sora sighs and turns away. "I could be wrong. It's hard to see without my glasses."

Boldened, Riku steps forward. If Sora so readily has recollection of their time together it's possible that a properly established relationship is possible. "You're welcome to put them on and check."

The reflection of Sora in the vanity mirror eyes his own face before being drawn up to Riku's. He can see something relax in the line of Sora's shoulders and is relieved that he somehow has said all the right things. "They make me look awful," Sora divulges. "And there are more important things than appearances."

The truth resonates within Riku, having grown up with a 'witch' and fear of overworking his heart. Destiny has been trying to lead Riku somewhere since his birth, but he's never been sure where. For the first time he feels like he's on the right path. "I couldn't agree more."

Sora stands and slowly walks over to the door, opening it to let in the cool evening breeze. The crowd has since been ushered away from the stage and it looks like the grounds are being cleared out for the night. "Could I see you again?" Riku is hopeful, but trying not to sound too desperate. "With or without glasses?"

Sora surveys his face, they're close again, face one another. Riku's sure his clock will need to be restarted, taken apart, reinstalled - _something - _because it doesn't feel right, sitting in his chest and holding out for a response.

"Perhaps." And with that the world seems right and absolutely joyous. "You're not from around here."

It's not a question, and Riku supposes that being with a traveling show, one learns quickly the ease of the locals and the awe and confusion of tourists. "I work on The Dragon," he says, trying not to lose his balance as he makes his way down the steps. The interaction has already given him more than he could have hoped for and leaving now is a better choice than belaboring the moment.

"You're the new Tamer," excitement is laced through Sora's voice. "Can I come and see you in action?"

"Sure," Riku says before he even considers the fact that he doesn't quite know what the job even entails. "Four O'Clock."

"Perfect," Sora replies, waving goodnight and turning back into his room.

The hands of his clock spinning, and elation thrumming through his veins, Riku turns around and runs. He tries to run out the excitement or the ticking from his chest that seems to resonate through him like a drum. He doesn't know where he's headed but is winding his way through the streets and the tents when he spots Axel, just outside of a blond man's set up.

"So, how'd it go?" Riku doesn't slow as the red head yells at him, but does turn to face him with a huge grin on his face.

"He said perhaps!"

Laughing Axel takes a step away from the blond.

"You'll come back tomorrow?"

"Nothing could keep me away, Roxas." WIth a wink Axel left, jogging after Riku and into the night.

Learning the reins of The Dragon, is easier than Riku anticipated. He finds much of it comes naturally and what doesn't he has down well enough for Maleficent to leave him to running the rollercoaster on his own around noon.

Every run of The Dragon makes Riku more confident, his new outfit fitting in ways his clothes never had and catching the lights through the ride perfectly with its accents. By four Riku had gotten into a rhythm, his clock keeping him in time as the ride started and the music pulsed around the participants and lead up to Riku jumping on board with everyone else to pull levers and cue effects and make sure everyone was sufficiently scared. It felt almost like magic.

Riku is hiding in the shadows when Sora shows up. It's four O'Clock on the dot and something warm wells within him at both the punctuality and the fact that Sora actually _did _show up. If Riku had a heart, he's sure it would be pounding. Instead his clock whirrs with excitement and chimes the hour, prompting him to start the ride and check the seats as the music begins.

It's not uncommon for people to stare at Riku as he mans the ride, he's dressed in an entirely different fashion than the people who populate the city, but he thinks that might kind of be the point. However, this particular run starts with a burning heat on his back that doesn't let up until he pushes the Dragon into action, the machinery howling, its cries echoing through the path before them as they enter the Lair.

Tilting and tumbling with the Dragon felt like his first time all over again, not sure if his clock was keeping time quite right, trying to foresee the next turn and the next event he had to trigger. His eyes kept getting drawn back to Sora, sitting at the front of the train and pulling out his glasses to look around in wonder.

They ratcheted around the tracks, people screaming at twists and at turns and at jump scares that got just close enough to the carts that you think they will connect with you. At a crescendo the Dragon leaps over a hill and into a blinding light only to come to a gentle stop out in the open air where things began. Riku hops off and pretends to not notice Sora putting away his glasses.

The guests climb out, some smiling, some laughing, and all wandering past Maleficent with excitement. "Have fun did we?"

It took all of Riku's power to not grin at her or let his eyes wander to where Sora was pretending to tie his shoe. "I think everyone got what they came for."

Maleficent raised a disbelieving eyebrow and opened her mouth.

"I was terrified," Sora confides loudly, making his way over as if he was merely waiting for his cue to enter the stage.

Maleficent visibly bristled at the words but didn't acknowledge them otherwise. "The fireworks display is starting soon and all the rides are to be shut down while it's happening." Then she walked away.

Riku let the silence filter over them as Sora stood by his side and they both watched Maleficent's cape sway after the intimidating woman and, finally, around the corner. Everyone seemed to be slowly gathering in the same direction and it would make sense that they were heading towards the fireworks.

"I could use a walk," Sora said, looking straight ahead. "You know, to settle my nerves?"

"I have just the path."

They walk through the twisting tunnels of the Dragon, Riku still dressed in his work clothes, and Sora wearing a stunning outfit that makes Riku consider how he can dance in it, because surely an outfit that flashy had been made for the stage.

They speak softly between the two of them, not wanting to disturb the inner workings of the ride. It feels like the Dragon is asleep, and that they are guests in its home trying to not wake it. Riku speaks of the ship ride over and his fun with the crew.

In turn, Sora tells him about the circuit they're travelling, some of his favourite places they had set up and the joy he found in dancing. He explains how dancing and singing became an escape for him, and how it is something he seems to be unfailingly good at without his sight. You don't need sight to move to the rhythm or sing the words your heart chooses.

It seemed natural then, to stop where they were, and make their way under a strategic hole in the ceiling where the fading light of the morning was still making its way into the caverns of the ride.

"Would you," Riku pauses, then finds his courage again, "like to dance now?"

"Here? With no music?" Despite his questions Sora moves to face Riku and steps a little closer.

"That way we're never out of rhythm."

Laughing Sora takes Riku's hand and moves them effortlessly to their natural spotlight. Riku relinquishes control of their movements, glad to let Sora take the lead, especially in something he does so beautifully. Riku was right, with only the sounds of their footsteps and the beating of his mechanical heart, they moved perfectly in synch with each other.

Sora smiled as they swayed together. While they were never out of rhythm, they were simultaneously always in time.

Riku's clock sped up with excitement and became an audible metronome for their movements.

"What's that sound? It's so familiar." Sora slows, his movements more mindless than intentional, but still to the beat of their improvised dance.

The question shocks Riku back into the past, back to when they met by the train station and he relives the shock of being still overwhelmed with feeling.

"It's just the rain." He manages, falling into the memory, "do you like the rain?"

As if transported to the past with him Sora replies, "getting wet? No. The sound it makes? Yes." They both stop moving, too enrapt in the moment to remember even a second earlier. "Though I know that's not the sound I'm hearing."

If they hadn't already stopped moving, Riku would have done so now out of shock. "You'll need your glasses for this." He stepped back and moved the outer layers of his clothes to reveal the clock secured to his chest. "This is my heart."

Sora reluctantly pulls out his glasses and rests them on his nose as if waiting for the ridicule. When it doesn't come he leans closer to Riku, eyeing the clock as it ticks by unfailingly, even though Riku thinks it should be skipping a few seconds or minutes here or there. He doesn't feel as though he's running right.

"Do you give just anyone a tour of your heart?" it comes out a little more sour than Sora intended, as though the thought of another being so close to the innermost part of the man before him was upsetting.

"You're the first."

Sora feels suddenly warm again. "I think we need to be somewhere a little more…" looking around he fails to find the right word to describe what he means. What he wants.

"Intimate?" Riku can feel the heat resting in his own cheeks at the suggestion.

"Somewhere we can talk," Sora says, "Something tells me there's more to discuss."

Together they wind their way back through the park, and end up at the only place they know they can get some privacy; Sora's dressing room. Riku tries not to let his mind get ahead of things as the space also doubles as Sora's bedroom. Despite having been in there before, Riku feels nervous, even more so when Sora sits on his bed and gestures for Riku to take a place beside him.

"Now," Sora begins, looking directly into Riku's eyes. He knows Sora has bad eyesight, but in this moment it feels as though he's being seen so clearly it makes him sweat. It makes his heart trill as though he jostled against the bell that marks the hour. "Where do I know you from?"

Riku pulls his coat around him a little tighter, trying to get his clock to settle without drawing attention to it. He knows that Sora's question runs deeper than it appears and Riku's not too sure how to answer. He wants to say the right thing, but he can't even begin to imagine what that might be. He chooses, instead, to simply tell his story from the beginning, "You used to live in Twilight Town." Riku clears his throat. "I used to live on the outskirts. The first time I was allowed into the town I saw the most astounding things and saw more people than I knew I lived beside. Kids my age running through the streets, and shops selling things I had never seen. Did you ever have the Sea Salt Ice Cream when you were there? It was absolutely amazing."

Sora looks a little bit interested, and a lot confused. Riku decides to get back to the point. "Anyway, amidst the people and the excitement there was a song playing. I followed it to the train station where the most beautiful person played the most enchanting song." It was easier to tell the story while looking at the rack of costumes lining an entire wall of the space instead of at the person next to him. "It resonated with me so strongly that I had to speak to the singer. We talked about nothing and it was the best conversation I ever had. The stranger had poor eyesight and warned me that they probably wouldn't recognize me. I told them I'd be their eyes."

Sora laughs and Riku can't tell if that's a good thing without looking at the other man, but can't take the chance either way. "I immediately let them trip and a part of their shirt tore off." Rummaging in his pocket, it only takes a moment for Riku to locate the key to his heart and the torn cloth he keeps it wrapped in. He removes the cloth alone and holds it out to Sora, still not looking at him. "It began to rain, and it was the best day of my life." The cloth leaves his hand and even though his mouth is dry he keeps talking, "I went back as soon as I could to find the person, but he wasn't there."

"So how-?" Sora's voice cracks as though he has to force the words out. "How did you end up here?"

"Axel, the pyrotechnic, knows you and after we became friends he offered to let me follow him and see the world and, hopefully, find you along the way." It's embarrassing to say aloud but he's come too far to let that stop him.

Finally, he turns to look at Sora who is looking back with a mixture of admiration and confusion on his face.

"You know, this is kind of embarrassing," Sora explains, even though it's not his heart being laid bare. "But I kind of hoped I would see you again."

Riku doesn't think that the statement is as embarrassing compared to his story about traveling the world for the only person who makes you feel alive, but it doesn't stop the smile from pulling at his mouth regardless.

The two men gaze at each other, silently reflecting on the new information before Riku's heart makes a chiming sound and startles him back to the present.

"I should go. I've given you a lot to think about tonight." Riku stands even though he doesn't want to go, but it feels like the best option. He's laid out his intentions, more or less, and it would be unfair to ask Sora to process and give an unpressured response right away.

Sora also looks conflicted about ending the night like this but nods and stands next to Riku to see him out of the cart. He holds out the key that he's been fiddling with. "Thank you for being so open with me."

Riku smiles. "Keep it for now." He uses his own hand to gently close Sora's around the key to wind his heart. "A guarantee that I'll see you tomorrow."

Riku turns away after seeing Sora's mouth turn upwards into an embarrassed and almost shy smile. He looks genuinely happy about it, and it makes Riku's heart tick a little faster.

"Until tomorrow." Sora agrees.

Riku leaves, thinking that the night couldn't have gone better.

Maleficent stands outside the door to his quarters when he leaves to work his shift at the train. "You look too happy to frighten passengers today."

Riku feels too happy to frighten passengers, but isn't going to say that to his tempestuous boss. "I am fully capable of doing my job, thanks." He steps past her and onto the street.

"I would be careful if I were you." She says to his back. He stops but doesn't turn to face her. "Sora's broken many hearts."

Riku tenses a little, but doesn't want to show any weaknesses in front of her. "I can take care of myself, thanks." He says before walking away towards the ride, some of the joy he woke up with staying behind.

Through the day he tries not to let negative thoughts creep their way into his mind, but it's hard. He hasn't seen Sora in years, and he knows almost nothing about the burnette. He scares people the best he can, but he's pretty sure most people just leave disappointed or a little depressed.

Maleficent shows up to help him close the ride. It's a tense interaction that puts Riku on edge.

"You know, I'm just looking out for your best interests."

Riku grits his teeth and keeps sanitizing the carts.

"You haven't seen how close he gets with the locals. It's, well, it's unprofessional."

Riku remains silent, seething internally. He picks up the pace, trying to finish the work as quickly as possible so that he can be alone again.

Sora is loitering around the corner, out of sight of The Dragon, but he smiles and moves towards Riku when they see each other. "Hey," he greets, a little shyly, "how was your shift?"

Despite the negative emotions swirling inside his head, Riku feels himself melt and his heart whirr louder at the sight. "It's better now."

Sora's smile turns a little softer and it makes Riku feel guilty for letting Maleficent get to him at all. "I thought we could go for a walk?"

As if Sora would even have to ask. "I'd like that." Riku replies, stepping beside the other and taking off together through the temporary settlement.

They talk about nothing and it warms Riku up from the inside. He becomes so relaxed he forgets all about Maleficent and her invasive and cryptic warnings.

Then Axel shows up.

There's not a smile on his face the way there usually is and it sets off warning bells. "I need to borrow you."

Wordlessly Riku leaves Sora's side and follows the redhead away into the night. Sora lets him go, but Riku doesn't even notice, fear and uncertainty swirling through him as he focuses solely on Axel.

"I wanted you to know that I've been trying to contact Namine and I haven't heard anything back."

Part of Riku wants to know why Axel was trying to get in contact with his guardian, but a bigger part wants to know why she's not responding. Axel keeps talking, about what, Riku couldn't say, because his brain fills with a white noise that seems to be impermeable and all encompassing.

Riku walks back to his quarters alone and lonely, not sure of his next step, but feeling overwhelmed and tired, he falls into bed and into sleep.

The next morning proves to be no better as Maleficent meets him just outside his sleeping quarters _again _to tell him that they're going to pack up and leave, continue traveling the circuit and that she didn't need him to work for her anymore. Like always, Maleficent doesn't draw out the conversation and leaves as soon as she has imparted the news. Riku doesn't know what to do, time seems to slow for him as Maleficent walks away and he decides to simply return to his bed.

Riku feels so tired and worn out. He's not entirely sure what the cause is, but his heart feels sluggish and his body feels heavy and he falls back into sleep.

Riku wakes to the afternoon sun and Axel knocking on his door frame. "Hey, man." His voice is soft.

"Hey, Axel." Even though he just woke up from a nap it feels as though he hasn't slept in days. Riku sits up and pulls his legs up to make room for his friend.

Axel takes the space and looks concerned. "You don't look so good."

"I don't feel so good."

There's a long beat of silence before Axel says, "I think we should get you home."

The tentative way he says it makes Riku's clock skip a second or two. He's pretty sure that if Axel knew anything definitively he would say it, but it's the not knowing that makes things worse.

"If anyone can figure out what's making you feel like this it's her."

"I can just go to a doctor." Riku says, but he can practically hear Namine going off on him about how bad an idea that would be and how they don't know how to properly tend to his clock.

Axel gives him a look that indicates Namine gave him a similar talk before they left about the dangers of doctors, the thought makes Riku snort out a laugh.

A knock sounds on the door, startling both of them. Axel opens it and Sora steps into the room, nervously looking around before settling his gaze on Riku alone.

"No one had seen you all day and I was getting worried." The brunette admits, red dusting his cheeks lightly.

"I needed some sleep." Riku says with a small smile, though his clock's not in it. More than anything he just kind of wants to be alone right now, he just feels so tired.

Sora approaches the bed slowly and takes Riku's face in his hands, slowly turning it to assess the situation. "You still look like you need some more."

Riku's heart whirrs in agreement, and he nods to confirm that he still feels tired. Sora doesn't know what to say and Riku is too tired to keep conversation going.

"I think it's about time we let Riku get back to resting." Axel cuts into the silence.

Sora nods in agreement, still staring down at Riku. "Feel better."

"Thanks."

Riku watches as Axel leads Sora out of the room. He closes his eyes for just a moment and it draws him back to sleep.

When Riku reawakens the room has dimmed significantly and it hurts to move. He stays still, trying to brace himself for getting up when he hears Axel speak.

"I'm worried. We have to head back to Twilight Town."

"I don't want you to go." Riku peeks and sees Roxas, the blond that Axel has been trying to court since they got here.

"I know, but I'm worried about...well everything." the serious tone that Axel has doesn't help calm Riku's racing clock. Roxas draggs Axel out of the room soon after that and Riku waits until he feels as though he's going to fall back to sleep to roll out of bed and make sure no one is watching him.

His body aches and he doesn't know why, but he feels as though he should avoid anyone he can on his way to see Sora. He keeps to the shadows, though most people are in the dining hall getting dinner at this time.

Sora usually does a show right before dinner is served, so he should still be in his room. He stumbles into the dressing room and sees Sora sitting at his vanity. "Hi."

Sora jolts and turns to face Riku, leaning against the doorframe, out of breath and warm in the face. "What are you doing up? You don't look like you're better yet." Sora approaches RIku and helps him sit on the bed in the back.

"Axel and I are headed back to Twilight Town." Riku takes Sora's hands in his and pulls him close. "I'd like you to come with us."

Sora pulls his hands away and avoids looking in Riku's direction. "I spoke to Axel." After a beat of hearing nothing in response, Sora takes a step away, crossing his arms over himself in a makeshift shield. "He told me about your heart."

Confused, Riku looks at where the clock can be seen on his chest. "Yeah, it's a clock?"

"A clock with rules!" Sora begins pacing, still looking anywhere but Riku. "The most important of which is not to fall in love because it could literally kill you!"

Riku looks away, ashamed for only a moment. "My clock may not be conventional but the love I feel with it is real."

Sora begins to look mad about the situation. "That's not the point, I don't doubt your feelings, I just don't want to kill you!"

"It's my heart, it's my decision, you're not responsible for that!" The world spun out of place. "It would hurt me more to not have you in my life."

"Well I would rather have you hurt than dead. I don't want to be a part of anyone's death, especially yours."

The world was still slanted but Riku was done talking, things had not turned out close to how he had imagined and he didn't think that he could handle being rejected more than he had been already. "I guess you get your wish then." Riku forces himself to stand, angry black smoke spiraling up from his heart. It feels as though the smoke is the only outlet for his white hot anger. The only thing good in his life and he's not allowed to have it, because of his stupid heart. A heart cobbled together with hope and love and spare parts from a witch's drawers, one that is no good for feelings. Riku stands as tall as he can and walks as confidently as possible outside, down the stairs, and away from the man who holds the key to his heart.

With the draw of Sora no longer anchoring Riku in the temporary town and the knowledge that Axel was going to drag him back home anyway solidifies his decision. He is going to go home, to Twilight Town and to Namine.

Axel catches up to him as Riku heads for the docks. "Hey, where are you headed?" Riku turns around and Axel is standing there with two suitcases, one for each of them. "And why aren't you taking me?"

Riku eyes up his best friend. Axel is smiling and appears to be calm and collected, but Riku can see the shaking of the other man's shoulders and see the bags under his water eyes. Beyond Axel, silhouetted by the town is Roxas. Riku can't see anything definitive on his features at this distance, but he has seen how quiet and distant he is around everyone else, and knows that this must be a big gesture for him to see Axel off.

"I'm going home. Back to Twilight Town." The smoke has stopped billowing from his heart, but the world still hasn't righted itself. Riku's vision is slanted and his chest cavity still feels overheated. He can't be sure, but he thinks there might be a piece of his clock missing. "And I know how much you like it here." He looks meaningfully back at Roxas.

Axel turns and looks surprised to see the blond boy standing there and can't keep the soft expression from covering his features. "I promised Namine I would keep you safe."

"I'm sure I can manage a sea ride with Captain Hook and a chariot ride by myself."

"It's too dangerous at sea without a mechanic and Namine would never forgive me." Axel is right, but Riku would feel too selfish and guilty to pull his friend away from the happiness he's found here.

"I know another way." Roxas has closed the distance between the parties and is standing close to Axel. They both look at him with confusion. "I came from Twilight Town, there's a train station a few hours to the east. It will take you right back to the main train platform in town."

Axel looks as though he's trying not to smile as he turns back to Riku. "I'll still go with you, you haven't been feeling well and a long solo trip won't be easy."

The look Riku sends Axel is unimpressed. "I think I can get into a car and stay alive by myself." He looks at Axel and then at Roxas and pretends to not notice their hands intertwined just behind Axel's back. "Besides, I think you deserve a little happiness after helping me as much as you did."

"You'll send me a letter once you get there?"

"Of course. I've even got it memorized." Riku says, tapping his temple for emphasis. He grabs his packed bag from Axel's hand and starts off towards the train station that roxas indicated earlier, feeling a little better after seeing his best friend.

It's not until he has made it to the train station, feeling faint and half asleep, that he realizes he probably should have said goodbye to Sora, it wasn't as though Sora didn't like him, it was just that he was worried. That thought ebbed rather quickly, replaced with indignation that if Sora actually did care he would have been open to talking about their next step together, rather than deciding on his own.

The train pulls up and Riku brandishes his ticket to gain access to the carts. He watches out the window as they pull out from the station and Riku glimpses the clock mounted on the side of the building. He silently wishes that he could have been as unfeeling as the building, then he would have no issues with his clock.

Riku cannot remember a time he has felt so weak. It is a struggle to get off the train with his bag, and he realizes that he could never make it through the town and the forest if he keeps it with him. The suitcase stays abandoned on the station platform and Riku begins hobbling down the hill and towards his home. It feels like years since he's seen the town, and even longer since he was home. His clock hasn't felt this light in a long time, and it's the only thing that gets him through the forest and to the gates surrounding the mansion.

The gates are closed but no one answers the intercom. Riku walks around to the hidden back door that he always used to enter and exit the mansion, the one only him and Namine knew about to keep up appearances of the haunted manor that no one leaves. The door is stuck a little, but Riku still manages to push it open.

The house inside is cold and dark, like no one has been inside in days. He drags himself upstairs and to Namine's study, where she spends the majority of her time. Her drawings are still there, recipe ideas, blueprints. The place is covered in all sorts of papers, as though waiting for her to come back and complete them. But on top of everything is a layer of dust, one that indicates abandonment.

If he had a real heart, Riku thinks that it would break.

He remembers being filled with such negative emotion that he leaves Namine's old study. He does not remember leaving the mansion or finding a tree to rest on in the forest. Regardless that is where he finds himself as he's jolted awake by the sound of someone calling his name.

"Riku? Riku!"

He opens his eyes and sees Sora kneeling before him. What is more than likely a wild hallucination brought upon by grief and whatever ailment has been lording over him for the past few days.

"I'm here now, you're going to be okay." Something clicks into place on his chest and Riku finds he can breath a little bit easier. "I have your key, it's going to be alright."

Riku catches the sight of sunlight glinting off the key to his heart, held in the hands of the boy he loves and who loves him so much in return sacrificed his own happiness. This is either a hallucination or a dream, but Riku doesn't want to stop it either way.

Sora, weaving in and out of focus, leans in to press the key into Riku's heart and wind him back up, something that Riku hasn't even thought about for days and has never missed out on doing in his life. Pieces slot together in his mind that this is probably the reason he;s been so tired and impulsive as of late. He almost wants to laugh.

Instead Riku stops Sora's hand before it can insert and rotate the key. It feels warm, as though Sora is actually there with him in the forest just outside of Twilight Town and his childhood home. He embraces the madness and ignores the throbbing pain that calls for the key to find its home in his heart. "No."

His imaginary Sora freezes. "No?" the stillness gives Riku the opportunity to pull the key from his hand and throw it somewhere into the trees and bushes. "Why? I just...why would you do that?"

It looks like Sora is starting to cry, and that won't do. Riky threw away the key for him, for them! "This way you can't be held responsible. This way you cannot be the cause of my death."

Sora's watery laugh fills his ears along with a quiet "stupid" he can just barely make out. Then Riku does something he's wanted to do for longer than he can properly comprehend; he leans forward and kisses Sora.

His heart whirrs from it's subdued ticking to a fast patter that makes his head spin. The kiss certainly feels real, the warmth of the lips against him and the wetness of the tears on Sora's face that occasionally get pressed into his own cheeks. Riku feels something slide into place and he pulls away.

Sora appears to be in focus now, a grin on his face that looks as big as Riku's feels. "Sora?"

Sora nods, wiping tears from Riku's face and then his own.

Too many emotions for him to account for swirl up within Riku before they finally settle on embarrassed. "Sora?" He's almost horrified when he reaches out and touches Sora's still damp cheek.

"You know, for someone so sick you sure made good traveling time." Sora leans into the touch and pulls himself closer to Riku. "I can't believe I had to chase you all the way back here and find you almost dead just to give you back a key that you threw away."

Riku feels stronger and his clock feels like it's keeping time again. "I can't believe you came here."

Sora's face is red when he admits, "Well, I cornered Axel and Roxas to give them your key back, but you were gone and they seemed...busy. So-" he shrugs, cutting himself off before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on Riku's mouth.

A pain sparks in Riku's chest, but it quickly blooms into a warm heat, like his clock has been cleaned and polished and restarted anew. "I think this is a special circumstance. That you're special."

Crisis averted, they sink into each other's arms, hiding in the shade of the trees as the sun dips in the sky, talking completely openly about the next step they should take. Riku himself has a lot of mysteries to solve still, the one with Namine, the miracle of his heart not shutting down, and the worry that it could give out at any moment. But for now the two are content, each with someone who has added to their lives in an immeasurable way and who will come from miles away to help the other.

Together they could rely on each other and start figuring out the rest of their lives.

A/N: We die like men. Unbetaed and uncaring. But seriously, I struggled with the last, like, quarter of this and wish I could have given you a better ending... But I think the most important part is I finished it and now you all get to enjoy.

If it was not obvious, this is based off of the movie _Jack and his Cuckoo Clock Heart_. It's a very strange movie, based on a very strange book. You do not have to have seen it to understand this, in fact, I deviate quite a lot so that might be for the best. I did watch it on Netflix if you are interested after this.


End file.
